


Lovers at First Sight

by Akirion, Maeglin_Surion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Barbecue, Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Sex, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sassy Charles Xavier, Smut, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Tenderness, Top Charles, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirion/pseuds/Akirion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Par une chaude soirée printanière, Erik Lehnsherr rencontre Charles Xavier. Le charme quelque peu impertinent du jeune Anglais le désarme et le fascine. Son cœur chavire à chaque fois que Charles rit et la veillée n'en est que plus belle.A l'instant où il découvre Erik, Charles sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et son cœur rate un battement. Parce qu'Erik est celui qu'il attendait.Pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne suffisait finalement que d'un petit saule crevette et des bras volontaires de Raven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gentille bêta : [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou).
> 
> Bonjour, ici Maeglin. Vous savez quoi ? Ça fait une éternité que cette fic traîne dans nos dossiers... Pour tout vous dire, elle est partie de la plantation d'un magnifique [weigela](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weigela). Si, c'est important. Parce que pendant que je m'échinais à planter la bête, Akirion, mon compagnon dans la vie et dans les délires plus ou moins littéraires, m'a soufflé qu'il trouverait fort amusant de voir Charles et Erik dans la même situation. Bien sûr, il n'en fallait pas plus pour nous lancer et, comme de juste, nos digressions ont abouti à ce qu'on a fini par qualifier de PWP. Sauf qu'on a estimé que le W correspondait davantage à _With_ qu'à _Without_. 
> 
> Cette fic est donc un UA avec des rencontres alternatives et des amitiés qui n'existent pas nécessairement dans le canon. Je précise en passant qu'ici, Jean a eu beau naître télépathe, elle est désormais télékinésiste. Par ailleurs, les discussions télépathiques et autres phrases _pensées_ sont en italique. Ah et au cas où, vous pouvez poser votre premier degré ici, on vous le garde au chaud.
> 
> Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne !

C’était le printemps, enfin. Après des semaines de grisaille et un froid qui semblait ne jamais vouloir décamper, ils avaient enfin droit à du soleil. Et même à un vrai soleil de plomb. En deux jours, la météo était passée d’un extrême à l’autre ; les dix degrés et leur ciel gris du début de la semaine avaient laissé place à des cieux azurs et le mercure plafonnait allègrement à trente degrés.

Hank McCoy avait jugé l’occasion idéale pour inviter quelques amis à profiter d’un barbecue en terrasse et peut-être même de la piscine, sauf qu’il ne possédait rien de tout cela. Ainsi, une grande table était-elle posée sur la pelouse vert tendre du parc de l’imposant manoir anglais de son ami Charles Xavier. Hank allait et venait avec le matériel pendant qu’Alex, son frère Scott et leur amie Jean s’installaient.

« C’est vraiment énorme, ce truc, s’exclamait Alex. Ne me fais pas croire que tu vis ici !

― Hein ? Oh, non, non, enfin, j’y viens souvent, c’est vrai. » mentit-il.

A la vérité, ses différents jobs d’étudiant ne lui permettaient pas de s’offrir un appartement. Oh, ses excellentes notes lui avaient valu une bourse pour l’université mais la vie sur le campus était un enfer. Aussi Charles l’hébergeait-il gracieusement pour lui permettre d’y échapper ; d’ailleurs, ce dernier n’était pas fâché d’avoir un peu de compagnie dans ce gigantesque manoir.

« C’est un monument historique ? Un hôtel ?

― Non, Scott, c’est la maison d’un ami à moi. »

Sa réponse installa un silence admiratif parmi les convives.

« Un ami à toi ?

― La maison ? »

Scott et Alex échangèrent un regard éberlué.

« Tu appelles ça une maison ? C’est un vrai château !

― Et qui est ce pote pété de thunes dont on squatte le jardin ? se moqua Alex. Il est au courant au moins ? Ce serait con qu’il débarque pour nous dire de dégager… »

Au courant ? Hank fit une brève pause pendant son tour de table alors qu’il distribuait les derniers coussins. Oui, cela serait peut-être utile de mettre Charles au courant. Il lança un distrait « oui, oui, bien sûr qu’il l’est » et s’échappa dans la cuisine ouverte sur l’extérieur. Son smartphone à la main, il réfléchit un instant, puis envoya un long laïus au maître des lieux qui le gratifia d’un simple « ça marche, je serai un peu en retard » qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce type était quand même incroyable, on squattait sa baraque et lui s’excusait presque de ne pas pouvoir apparaître dans la minute. Le pire – et Hank en était sûr – c’était qu’après leur petite sauterie, Charles allait très certainement se farcir le nettoyage et le rangement comme s’il était là pour ça. Sans parler des boissons et des victuailles que Hank n’avait absolument pas payées… Il ressortit avec une brassée de bouteilles de bière qu’il déposa tant bien que mal sur la table de bois, manquant de faire tomber un verre que Jean rattrapa dans un réflexe mental.

« On attend qui, Hank ? demanda-t-elle en refermant ses doigts sur le verre d’un air détaché tout en espérant que les autres n’aient rien remarqué.

― Erik a dit qu’il viendrait sûrement. Raven aussi. Et elle a dit qu’elle amènerait une amie.

― Erik, ça ne serait pas le grand type un peu bizarre avec qui tu discutais l’autre jour ?

― Il n’est pas si bizarre que ça, Scott, mais oui, c’était bien Erik. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Alex s’anima soudain, comme réveillé par une gerbe d’eau.

« Attends, tu as dit Raven ? Comme Raven Darkhölme ? La sœur de l’autre ringard ?

― Quel ringard ? » intervint Erik en surgissant derrière lui.

Les frères en tombèrent presque de leurs chaises tandis que les deux autres étouffaient un rire.

« Euh, Charles Xavier, un prof de la fac de sciences, répondit nonchalamment Alex. C’est un intello, tu vois, mais sa sœur est super canon.

― Charles n’est pas prof, Alex, il est contractuel, soupira Hank. Salut Erik, je t’en prie, installe-toi.

― Quelle différence ? De toute façon, il a un look de vieux prof british avec ses fringues en tweed et sa coupe ringarde. »

McCoy renonça à défendre son ami mais ne put retenir un regard outré particulièrement visible qui fit rire Alex. Le jeune Summers était intimement convaincu que Hank en pinçait pour Charles Xavier et il ne manquait aucune occasion d’en jouer.

Plus intéressé par la conversation que par les présentations, Erik observait sans rien dire, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne connaissait aucune des personnes dont les autres parlaient, mais il avait à présent une image très nette et relativement peu flatteuse du contractuel en question. Amusé, il reporta bien vite son attention sur l’énorme demeure et avisa le parc. Celui qui vivait là devait être sacrément guindé… Il imagina un vieux noble anglais avec un balais dans le derrière, une tasse de thé en main – avec sa soucoupe, évidemment – et le petit doigt en l’air devant une partie de criquet.

Un peu plus loin, deux portières claquèrent. Le son atténué par le bâtiment élisabéthain leur parvint à peine mais Erik tourna néanmoins la tête pour voir arriver deux jeunes femmes, l’une blonde et pulpeuse, l’autre châtain clair et apparemment plus sage.

« Salut les gars, ça roule ? lança la blonde.

― Ça roule même plutôt bien, vise un peu la vue. » répondit Scott.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête, leur fit la bise et se tourna vers Erik pour lui tendre la main.

« Raven Darkhölme, enchantée. Et voici Moira MacTaggert.

― Erik Lehnsherr, répondit-il en leur serrant la main.

― Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder. Merci. » dit-elle en prenant la bière que lui tendait Alex.

La jeune femme fit asseoir Moira à côté de Jean ; elle avait la ferme intention de la caser avec Charles et laissa pour ce faire une place vide entre elle et Lehnsherr, installé au bout. Elle-même contourna la table pour s’asseoir près d’Alex, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme. Ce faisant, elle jeta un coup d’œil amusé vers Jean qui lui faisait un signe de tête vers son amoureux transi. Raven ne doutait pas qu’il lui tiendrait la jambe toute la soirée, mais elle considérait cela comme un mal nécessaire pour enfin caser son frère avec quelqu’un de potable. Discrète, relativement effacée quoi qu’efficace, dans les canons de beauté de son frère et, surtout, intelligente, Moira était toute désignée. Raven en était convaincue et elle n’allait pas manquer de tendre des perches à Charles pour qu’il le comprenne si vraiment l’idée ne l’effleurait pas d’entrée de jeu.

« Erik, c’est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers celui qu’elle trouvait plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

― Je suis ingénieur en aéronautique.

― Oh, merde, encore un intello, laissa échapper Scott.

― Xavier se sentira moins seul, souffla son frère.

― Bande de nazes, glissa Raven sur le ton de la conversation entre deux gorgées de bière qu’elle buvait au goulot, l’intelligence n’a jamais été une tare. La bêtise, en revanche, c’est une autre histoire. »

Penaud, Alex se tut mais Scott ne se démonta pas, ce qui donna lieu à un échange relativement houleux. Amusé par l’expression de ce que la petite blonde avait si habilement relevé, Erik appréciait sa bière en profitant du spectacle tandis que Jean et Moira faisaient plus ample connaissance.

Installé en face de lui, trônant à l’autre bout de table comme le maître de maison qu’il n’était pas, Hank n’arrivait pas à quitter Raven des yeux. Elle était si belle, avec son chemisier bleu nuit qui allait si bien avec ses yeux et qui lui rappelait tant la véritable couleur de sa peau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas une dernière voiture se garer et les pneus cesser de crisser sur les graviers de l’allée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jean interrompit son échange avec Moira pour lever une main et saluer le jeune homme qui avançait vers eux, faisant par là même se retourner les autres.

« Salut, désolé pour le retard. »

Et voilà, Hank y aurait mis sa main au feu, cette andouille s’excusait d’être en retard chez lui auprès de ses potes qui squattaient son jardin, ses bières, ses chips et ses fruits secs sans sa permission. C’était bien lui, ça. Raven se leva pour l’enlacer.

« Je suis contente de te voir, ça s’est bien passé ? Tes étudiants étaient sages ?

― Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ils sont toujours tranquilles quand ils ruminent une mauvaise note. Salut ! »

Il serra énergiquement les mains que lui tendaient Scott et Alex, puis se déporta vers Hank.

« Tu aurais pu sortir le bar-malle, Hank. Ils n’aiment peut-être pas tous la bière. Salut Jean, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant la bise. Oh… Oh, bonjour. »

Au changement dans sa voix et dans son attitude, Raven sut qu’elle avait vu juste, Moira lui plaisait. Charles contourna Jean pour saluer la jeune inconnue et retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de lui tendre la main.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. Je m’appelle Moira.

― Quel joli nom, la complimenta-t-il. Enchanté. Charles, précisa-t-il tout bas avant de la lâcher.

― Très heureuse. »

Ravie, Raven laissa échapper un grand sourire qui sauta littéralement aux yeux de son frère. Amusé par la démarche, il leva un sourcil accusateur mais ne dit rien. Rechaussant ses Ray-Ban, il reporta son attention vers le dernier convive qui n’avait pas décroché un mot et, ce faisant, fut bien content que ses yeux ne soient pas visibles car ils s’écarquillèrent. L’inconnu était magnifique, installé comme si le monde entier lui appartenait, son t-shirt gris anthracite soulignant parfaitement les courbes de ses épaules et de ses pectoraux… Charles déglutit le plus discrètement possible tandis que son regard remontait vers le visage germanique et les yeux acier qui le fixaient avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner malgré la chaleur. Il avait vaguement conscience de la voix de Moira près de lui, mais il n’entendait aucun mot distinctement. Sentant que cela devenait trop voyant, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de cet homme et lui tendit la main.

« Je crois qu’on ne se connait pas. Je m’appelle Charles Xavier.

― Erik Lehnsherr. »

Erik se trouva bien incapable d’ajouter quoi que ce soit tant il était surpris. C’était donc lui, Charles Xavier ? Ce mec ringard dont avaient parlé les autres un peu plus tôt ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ce Charles n’avait pourtant rien de ringard… Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient légèrement ébouriffés, comme s’il venait tout juste d’y passer la main pour se rafraîchir et il portait un jean gris dans lequel disparaissait une chemise blanche. Erik inspira profondément. Charles était tout sauf ringard… Et, surtout, il avait un sex-appeal particulièrement puissant.

Lorsqu’il s’assit, Charles se débarrassa de sa cravate et s’en servit pour rendre la table moins bancale avant d’ouvrir deux boutons au col de sa chemise et de retrousser ses manches. Captivé par le spectacle de cette peau claire découverte, Erik ne remarqua pas les coups d’œil appuyés de Raven. Cette dernière n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Son frère venait de flasher sur ce type ! Et, d’ailleurs, le type en question semblait être tout sauf indifférent au charme assumé dudit frère. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était prête à parier que Charles n’allait pas tarder à sortir le grand jeu.

A ce propos, bien à l’abri derrière les verres teintés, les yeux de Charles n’avaient de cesse de détailler le corps parfait à sa gauche. Appuyé sur un coude, légèrement penché vers Moira qu’il ignorait royalement, il donnait l’impression de taquiner sa sœur du regard ou d’observer pensivement le parc tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

_« Charles. »_

La douce voix de sa sœur trancha net le fil de ses pensées et il rajusta machinalement sa posture.

_« De la fumée te sort par les oreilles…_

_― Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »_ osa-t-il répondre.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres. S’ils avaient eu cet échange à haute et intelligible voix, elle lui aurait littéralement cassé la baraque. Heureusement pour Moira, Jean avait l’air de l’apprécier et les deux jeunes femmes discutaient avec animation, mais Raven s’en voulait tout de même un peu. Il fallait reconnaître qu’elle avait embrigadé Moira dans cette soirée dans l’unique but de la rencarder sur son frère… C’était la seule et unique raison qui l’avait poussée à se rapprocher d’elle. La voir ainsi discuter avec Jean la déculpabilisa quelque peu mais ne l’empêcha pas de gratifier Charles d’un regard noir qui lui valut un sourire.

Entre-temps, Erik avait repris contenance et il se redressa un peu sur son siège, penchant vers son voisin pour initier la conversation. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il avait envie d’entendre sa voix.

« Charles, murmura-t-il comme pour s’habituer à ce nom qu’il trouvait aller parfaitement avec le personnage. J’ai cru comprendre que tu enseignais ?

― Oui, dans le cadre de mon doctorat.

― Lequel ? » le taquina Alex.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire suffisant avant de répondre.

« Celui en biologie cellulaire.

― Je croyais que tu faisais de la génétique, glissa Scott.

― J’ai soutenu ma thèse de génétique à Oxford il y a deux mois, rétorqua Charles. A présent, j’en termine un autre aux États-Unis, mais je n’abandonne pas mes recherches pour autant. »

Il s’interrompit pour prendre la bouteille de rhum que Hank venait de poser devant lui et la leva vers Erik.

« Je te sers ?

― Merci, oui. »

Le sourire que lui rendit le jeune docteur en sciences lui embrasa le cœur tandis que Raven roulait des yeux à son côté. Cette histoire commençait doucement à l’amuser et elle se demandait comment les choses allaient tourner… Pensive, elle promena ses yeux sur le parc, par-dessus l’épaule de son frère. On pouvait dire qu’il avait le don de la surprendre, quoique… Elle-même avait trouvé cet Erik Lehnsherr plutôt séduisant et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle et Charles en avaient après la même personne. Toutefois, cette fois, il était clair qu’elle était surclassée…

Obnubilé par Charles, Erik entretenait avec lui une conversation animée mêlant sciences, études et vie en Angleterre à d’autres petites choses qui ennuyaient profondément Raven. Rapidement, elle se désintéressa d’eux et entreprit de repousser les avances d’Alex sous les rires de Scott et les sourires contrits de Hank. Elle fut sauvée par Jean, passionnée depuis peu par la botanique, qui interrompit sa conversation axée parcs et jardins pour lui demander :

« Raven ? Excuse-moi, mais tu n’avais pas dit que tu avais trouvé un magnifique arbre pour ton frère ? »

A l’entente de cette phrase, la jeune femme eut un large sourire.

« Ah, mais si, si, Jean, tu as absolument raison ! Oh, Charles, c’est bien qu’elle en parle. Charles ! Tu m’écoute ? »

Contrarié par l’apostrophe, son frère se tourna vers elle avec cet air supérieur qu’il prenait toujours intentionnellement pour l’exaspérer quand elle l’importunait. Notamment lorsqu’il essayait de conclure.

« Qu’y a-t-il ma chère sœur ?

― J’ai du travail pour toi. » annonça-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

L’un des sourcils bruns se leva avec suspicion.

« J’ai acheté un saule crevette aujourd’hui, tu sais, comme tu voulais, pour ton jardin.

― Un saule crevette… » répéta lentement Charles en se passant la main sur le visage, soulevant momentanément ses lunettes.

Il craignait le pire et il avait bien raison. Le sourire de Raven s’élargit.

« Il est splendide, Charles, tout à fait adapté à ton beau jardin. Seulement…

― _Mais je t’en prie, Raven, tu sais parfaitement où sont les outils et tu disais justement que tu manquais d’exercice, ces derniers temps._  » la coupa mentalement Charles.

Elle l’ignora et poursuivit :

« Il ne va pas se planter tout seul… Et s’il passe la nuit hors sol, il ne survivra pas. Ça serait tellement dommage… Tu avais l’air de tellement vouloir en mettre un dans ton jardin… »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s’il devait soupirer, en rire, s’énerver ou l’ignorer. Il choisit de coupler les deux premiers mais sa sœur ne se démonta pas.

« Viens, je vais te le montrer, il est tellement beau ! »

Son ton surréaliste avait le don de l’exaspérer et elle dut tirer sur son col de chemise pour l’obliger à se lever sous les regards à la fois amusés et incrédules de leurs camarades. Les doigts fermement serrés sur le tissu, elle traîna son frère jusqu’à l’arbre en question, derrière l’angle de la maison.

« Tu te moques de moi, Raven ? Mets-le dans un seau d’eau et fiche-lui la paix jusqu’à demain. Et à moi aussi, par la même occasion.

― Mais… Charles… Tout ce que tu plantes pousse ! Si je touche encore une fois cet arbre, tu peux être sûr qu’il va crever dans la minute. » fit-elle en riant.

Elle le rattrapa alors qu’il s’esquivait et baissa la voix, cessant toute comédie.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer les précieuses alors que ta cravate à deux-cents dollars sert de cale-pied pour la table de jardin, Charles.

― Deux-cent-dix dollars. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de tirer pour le forcer à revenir près du saule.

« Tu ne crois pas que j’ai autre chose à faire que de planter un arbre, là, tout de suite, maintenant ?

― Mais tu ne comprends pas que j’essaye de t’aider ? dit-elle en ricanant. Imagine : le soleil, la chaleur, une brise légère, toi en chemise entrouverte avec les cheveux ébouriffés par l’effort, les joues rouges, des gants épais pour le côté viril, une bêche dans une main et un saule crevette dans l’autre… »

Charles secoua lentement la tête. Décidément, sa sœur était irrécupérable… Pour la forme, il jeta tout de même un coup d’œil vers l’arbre. Il reposait sur le flanc, sa tête formait une grosse boule aux agréables dégradés de vert, de rose et de blanc et surmontait une tige d’environ un mètre qui se terminait dans un peu de terre et un pot de plastique.

Un sourcil circonspect se leva quand Charles constata que les racines s’étaient frayé un chemin à travers les trous d’écoulement de l’eau et dépassaient allègrement du pot, ce qui laissait présager une longue et désagréable prise de tête dont il ne voulait absolument pas dans l’immédiat.

« Raven…

― Il m’a coûté très cher…

― Tu l’as récupéré chez quelqu’un qui n’en voulait plus, oui ! Regarde-moi ça, il a même poussé à travers son pot !

― J’ai dû donner de ma personne pour ça, figure-toi. Il va falloir que je me farcisse un verre au Royal. »

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« J’espère que tu t’ennuieras à en mourir.

― C’est toi qui voulait absolument un saule crevette dans ton jardin.

― Ne me sors pas cet argument !

― Qu’est-ce que vous bricolez ? » leur cria Scott depuis la table.

Raven réapparut furtivement à l’angle pour leur faire un petit signe de la main.

« Je briefe l’ouvrier et j’arrive ! »

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour intercepter Charles avant qu’il ne file retrouver la compagnie d’Erik qui, soit-dit en passant, ne manquait absolument rien de ce manège.

« Attends, je t’accompagne, ça t’évitera de faire deux fois le chemin ! » cria-t-elle en le poussant l’air de rien vers le petit abri de bois un peu plus loin.

Elle l’envoya presque dans le mur du fond en l’aidant obligeamment à y entrer et, sans prêter attention au Charles plus que contrarié qui évaluait ses chances de sortir, elle sélectionna une bêche, une paire de gants et un sécateur qu’elle mit pêle-mêle dans ses mains.

« Raven…

― Hum ? Un souci, Charles ? »

Elle prit l’apparence d’Erik à la seconde où elle acheva sa phrase et put voir les joues de son frère rosir juste avant qu’il ne se fâche.

« Raven, je ne te permets pas.

― Oh, ça va, je te taquine, dit-elle en retrouvant son visage de jeune femme.

― Cela n’a rien de drôle. »

Quand Charles baissait ainsi la voix, le message était clair. Si elle s’avisait de recommencer, il n’hésiterait pas à entrer dans sa tête pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… C’était bien beau d’être une métamorphe, mais avec un télépathe pour frangin, ce n’était pas facile tous les jours. Il lui suffisait de la regarder, même à l’autre bout du monde, pour savoir que c’était elle sous cette apparence volée. Sagement, elle renonça à l’ennuyer mais pas à mettre en scène son spectacle.

« Allez, Charles, t’as la cote avec lui, j’en suis sûre ! Il suffit de peu, alors joue le jeu, plante cet arbre et moi, je m’arrange pour qu’il vienne se brûler la rétine sur ta jolie personne. »

A la fois agacé et amusé, le jeune homme finit par se dire qu’au bout du compte, cela pouvait peut-être lui servir. Sauf si Erik trouvait le jardinage stupide. Ou qu’il avait des préjugés sur les propriétaires de manoirs élisabéthains… Préférant éviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives, il suivit docilement sa sœur jusqu’au saule crevette. En chemin, il projeta brièvement son esprit pour profiter de la vue sur Erik Lehnsherr sans avoir à tourner la tête et sourit en se rendant compte que celui-ci le suivait des yeux d’un air particulièrement intéressé.

« Tu es un amour, lui dit Raven en l’embrassant sur la joue.

― Hum, hum. Bois un coup pour moi, soupira Charles devant l’énorme défi qu’il avait sous les yeux.

― Deux. Et je t’env…

― Tu veux un coup de main, Charles ? »

Ils sursautèrent de concert car aucun d’eux ne l’avait entendu arriver. Amusé, Erik sourit et, ce faisant, mit le feu au cœur de Charles. Ses yeux aux reflets métalliques glissèrent le long de la gorge de l’Anglais jusqu’aux avant-bras dénudés et aux mains qui disparaissaient peu à peu dans les gants verts. Conscient qu’il n’avait toujours pas eu de réponse, il concéda à délaisser cette vision enchanteresse pour ancrer ses iris dans ceux de Charles et se rendit compte qu’il lui souriait d’une manière qu’il jugea très tendre.

« Merci, Erik, mais ça devrait aller. Tu ne préfères pas rester avec les autres ?

― Pour être franc, ils me fatiguent pas mal. Des amis à toi, hein ?

― Hank et Jean, oui. Quant à Scott et Alex… Disons que ça dépend des jours mais que dans l’ensemble, ils ne me sont pas trop désagréables. Ce sont surtout des amis de Hank.

― Je vois. »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel et jugea bon d’intervenir avant que son frère ne s’enfonce davantage.

« D’ailleurs, Charles, autant en profiter puisqu’il n’est pas dans les parages : est-ce que tu penses que Hank en a vraiment après moi ? Il a l’air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais j’ai l’impression qu’il se retient. »

Elle rit puis ajouta avec un air espiègle :

« Tu crois qu’il a peur que je le morde ?

― Tu lui plait beaucoup, c’est vrai, mais tu le connais, répondit-il d’une voix douce. Il est très à l’aise avec ses formules mais dès qu’il s’agit d’exprimer ses sentiments, on le perd. »

Erik eut l’air tellement soulagé que la jeune femme manqua d’éclater de rire. Debout en retrait par rapport à lui, elle fit un signe de tête à son frère pour l’encourager. Amusé, Charles sourit.

« Peut-être devrais-tu faire le premier pas…

― Peut-être. »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de gratifier Erik d’un sourire charmeur et de se tourner vers ce maudit saule. Avec des racines pareilles, il n’était pas sorti de l’auberge… Il espéra furtivement pouvoir éviter d’avoir l’air ridicule devant le bel homme ici présent, puis s’accroupit pour évaluer l’étendue des dégâts. En tirant sur une racine, il put constater avec horreur qu’elles étaient enroulées en spirale et particulièrement peu coopératives. Il grimaça.

Derrière lui, Erik pencha inconsciemment la tête pour apprécier les courbes du corps qui se tenait devant lui et suivit la ligne du dos jusqu’aux fesses joliment mises en valeur par le jean ajusté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s’autorisa à la contemplation pendant quelques secondes encore, laissant Charles batailler avec les racines entortillées.

« Il est sex, hein ? » lui glissa Raven à l’oreille.

A la fois amusé et surpris par la remarque, le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever un sourcil avec un sourire entendu.

« Il est célibataire. » chuchota-t-elle encore.

Cette fois, Erik ne se retourna pas mais son sourire s’élargit. Fière d’elle, Raven décida de les laisser seuls. Elle lui avait suffisamment préparé le terrain comme cela, maintenant, c’était à son frère de se débrouiller.

Lorsqu’ils furent seuls, Erik s’approcha et observa par-dessus l’épaule de Charles. Si seulement ce pot avait été en métal, il aurait pu régler ça en deux coups de cuiller à pot, mais ce n’était que du plastique. Quoique… Voyant que malgré ses avant-bras puissants, Charles avait quelques peines à couper le bois épais, il appliqua une légère poussée sur le sécateur qui se referma tout seul, entraînant Charles avec lui tête la première. Rattrapé in extremis par Erik, il ricana.

« Ça promet.

― Comment ça a pu arriver ? marmonna l’ingénieur en venant s’accroupir face à lui.

― Je suppose qu’il a été planté avec son pot…

― Voilà qui n’était pas très malin.

― A qui le dis-tu.

― Attends, laisse-moi t’aider. »

Cette fois-ci, Charles ne se fit pas prier et laissa Erik tirer sur les racines pour lui permettre de mieux les atteindre. Plusieurs minutes et bouts de plastique plus tard, il trancha la dernière racine récalcitrante et, emporté par la poussée de l’esprit d’Erik sur le métal du sécateur, repartit en avant. Son front s’encastra dans le cou de son camarade de jardinage et sa posture précaire rendant difficile un quelconque rétablissement éclair, il en profita autant qu’il le put en étouffant un rire histoire de donner le change.

« Excuse-moi.

― Ce n’est rien. Ça va ?

― Oh, oui, oui, très bien. »

« _Ma parole, bien sûr que ça va. J’y serais bien resté plus longtemps… En plus, j’adore ce parfum…_  » pensa Charles avec un sourire en coin.

Erik s’était levé et étirait son dos quand Charles, qui voulut l’imiter, chancela lorsque la tête lui tourna d’avoir été trop inclinée vers le sol par cette chaleur. Des mains puissantes le rattrapèrent juste avant que ses genoux ne touchent le sol et en l’espace de quelques secondes, le dos de Charles se retrouva – non sans un certain plaisir – appuyé contre le torse ferme d’Erik.

« Merci, Erik. J’aurais dû me lever plus lentement.

― Tu t’es fait mal ?

― Non, c’est juste que… »

Il fit une brève pause, le temps de rompre ce délicieux contact, laissant tout de même ses mains s’attarder légèrement sur celles de son nouvel ami.

« Je me suis simplement relevé trop vite, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Et tant pis s’il avait l’air cruche car le sourire qu’il obtint en retour le fit fondre de désir. Il mourait d’envie de passer la main dans ces cheveux de cuivre, la faire glisser le long de la courbe de la mâchoire juste avant de venir cueillir un baiser sur ces lèvres fines… Se rendant compte qu’il le dévisageait plus que de raison, il se força à reporter son attention sur le malheureux saule qu’il ne détestait plus tant que ça, à présent.

Comme il s’y attendait, la terre argileuse était dure comme de la pierre et il eut beau peser de tout son poids sur la bêche, elle ne s’enfonça que de quelques centimètres… Jusqu’à ce qu’Erik n’intervienne. D’un seul coup, elle traversa le sol comme elle l’aurait fait avec du beurre et Charles rit à nouveau. Ce sont était si agréable aux oreilles de l’ingénieur qu’il s’oublia quelque peu et afficha un sourire béat.

« Décidément…

― Tu as l’air de savoir ce que tu fais, commenta Erik.

― J’aime bien travailler dans le jardin, confessa Charles. C’est gratifiant quand ce que tu as planté pousse et que ça embellit l’ensemble.

― C’est certain. J’aurais bien aimé avoir la main verte, mais les plantes ne m’aiment pas beaucoup, en règle générale. »

Perché sur sa bêche, Charles lui sourit.

« C’est quelque chose qui s’apprend.

― Il y a une part de karma aussi, on dirait. J’ai réussi à tuer des cactus.

― Tu les as arrosés ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard et celui d’Erik se fit coupable. Charles rit à nouveau tandis que la bêche disparaissait dans l’argile sèche.

« Mieux pas assez que trop d’eau !

― Je les ai noyés… »

Sa moue gênée plut énormément au jeune jardinier qui, conquis, avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. A être si captivé par ces yeux gris, il était encore capable de se planter la bêche dans le pied… S’obligeant à se concentrer, il réussit à extraire une grosse motte herbue qu’il déposa un peu plus loin avant de s’agenouiller pour creuser un peu plus à la main.

Adossé à la façade de la maison, Erik profitait de la vue pendant que Charles s’échinait à adapter l’espace aux racines survivantes du saule. Finalement, celui-ci se releva et saisit l’arbuste par le tronc avant de le déposer dans son trou d’un air satisfait.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est parfait.

― On peut dire que tu as le compas dans l’œil.

― J’ai eu de quoi m’entraîner, dit-il en désignant le jardin d’un mouvement circulaire du bras. Tu veux bien le tenir un moment ? Merci. »

Il repoussa la terre jusqu’à ce que le beau petit saule crevette soit parfaitement calé dans sa nouvelle maison, puis pesa dessus de tout son poids pour consolider l’ensemble et rejoignit Erik dans l’allée. Debout face à face, ils se sourirent et Erik se perdit dans l’océan des yeux azur de Charles qui avait suspendu ses lunettes au col de sa chemise. Qu’il était beau ainsi, avec ses joues rouges et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés par la sueur. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration et cette façon qu’il avait de le regarder… Il avait un regard tellement sexy… Erik avait l’impression de fondre au soleil. Avant même d’avoir pu remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, il se pencha et cella leurs lèvres en un bref mais tendre baiser. Il crut d’abord le regretter mais l’étincelle de joie qui s’alluma dans les iris clairs lui étreignit le cœur. Charles lui sourit avec douceur et ils apprécièrent en silence cet instant de complicité.

Ce fut Raven qui les en tira en les interpelant avec raffinement :

« Alors, les mecs, il est planté, ce saule crevette ? »

Le sourire de Charles ne disparut pas totalement et il hocha la tête.

« Tu avais raison, finalement, il fait très bien ici. » observa Raven sur un ton tout professionnel.

Son frère se retint de lui souligner qu’il avait toujours raison en ce qui concernait l’agencement du jardin.

« Je reconnais que tu as du goût en matière de plantes, Charles. Le jardin est devenu magnifique ; rien à voir avec la friche que c’était quand tu as récupéré la baraque. »

L’esprit d’Erik fit enfin le lien qu’il peinait à établir depuis de longues minutes, trop obnubilé par Charles, et il avisa la demeure.

« Est-ce que… c’est ta maison ?

― Oui, admit Charles. Depuis quelques mois.

― Ça le change de son appart en centre-ville, le taquina sa sœur.

― C’est indubitablement plus calme et ça a l’avantage de m’occuper le week-end. »

Il fit une pause puis se sentit obligé de préciser :

« J’ai fait un héritage.

― Impressionnant.

― Ce n’est pas déplaisant. Un peu suranné mais très agréable.

― Oui, ça en a l’air. »

Ils se sourirent et Charles fut soulagé de constater qu’Erik n’avait pas l’air effrayé ni déçu par la nouvelle. Malgré ses dons de télépathe, il considérait globalement comme irrespectueux de violer l’intimité de l’esprit de quelqu’un – sauf exceptions, donc – et d’ailleurs, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l’idée avec Erik.

Raven, qui venait de finir son tour d’inspection autour de l’arbuste, revint près d’eux et leur frappa simultanément dans le dos, les propulsant presque dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

« Vous venez boire un coup ?

― Je range ça et j’arrive. Et il faut l’arroser aussi.

― Laisse, je m’en occupe. Tu as mérité un bon punch et toi aussi, Erik. »

Sur le chemin vers la tablée, Charles fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un élastique noir dont il se servit pour relever ses cheveux en chignon et ainsi laisser respirer sa nuque. Cette simple vision fit tressaillir Erik qui sentit la chaleur lui monter derechef aux joues.

« Oh, Xavier, t’es mignonne comme ça. » le charria Alex.

Charles ne releva pas mais le jeune insolent bascula miraculeusement en arrière et s’étala sur la pelouse sous les rires des autres.

« Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas abîmer le matériel, lâcha ledit Xavier sur un ton précieux qui acheva de provoquer un rire général.

― Pour une fois, Alex n’a pas tort, Charles, intervint Raven en surgissant derrière lui, tu es une vraie princesse, regarde, tu as même une fleur dans les cheveux ! »

Cette fois, son frère fronça les sourcils et sous les rires redoublés, laissa Erik retirer la petite fleur de cerisier qui venait de se poser entre deux mèches, puis leva les yeux vers l’arbre qui les surplombait.

« Je l’ai toujours su. » affirma-t-il.

Erik rit et Charles en fut transporté. Il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût salé du baiser fugace et se surprit à les humecter pour y goûter à nouveau. Inconsciemment, il avait rapproché sa chaise du bout de table où siégeait Erik et Raven lui décocha un discret mais douloureux coup de pied qui eut le mérite de l’ancrer dans la réalité.

« _Aïe !_

― _Saute-lui dessus tant que tu y es_ , le charria-t-elle.

― _Mais tu ne vois pas qu’on est occupés ?_ fit-il mine de s’offusquer.

― _A d’autres, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir_. »

Leurs discrètes chamailleries furent interrompues lorsqu’Alex se réveilla :

« Hé, Hank ! T’avais dit qu’il y aurait une piscine, s’exclama-t-il.

― On a mis nos maillots de bain, précisa Scott.

― Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne m’a rien dit, à moi ? s’offusqua Jean. Moira, tu étais au courant ? »

Elle secoua la tête et Jean eut une moue désapprobatrice :

« Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui se font avoir. »

Charles coupa court au débat :

« Il n’y a pas d’eau dans la piscine, Hank.

― Ah, non ?

― Elle était plus que douteuse, alors je l’ai vidée l’hiver dernier et je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de m’en occuper. Mais si vraiment vous voulez faire trempette, il y a toujours le lac… »

Il leur sourit d’un air convaincu.

« Cela dit… L’eau est peut-être encore un peu fraîche.

― On n’est pas frileux. » annonça fièrement Alex.

Son frère avait l’air plus mitigé et, après une courte pause, Alex poursuivit, la mine contrite :

« Il n’y a pas de poissons, si ?

― Des poissons ? Oh, si, plein ! La semaine dernière, j’ai vu une carpe comme ça ! Elle a fait un de ces bonds… »

Naturellement, Charles illustra son propos en écartant exagérément les bras, ce qui fit pâlir Alex et rire Erik. Encouragé par les yeux charmés qui ne le quittaient pas, il en rajouta un peu et les frères Summers n’avait plus du tout l’air de vouloir tenter l’expérience. Raven les secoua.

« Allez, venez, vous n’allez pas faire vos poules mouillées pour deux-trois poissons rouges, si ? »

Grâce à son pouvoir de métamorphe, la jeune femme pouvait s’octroyer un épiderme résistant à la morsure de l’eau froide et elle était bien décidée à traîner cette grande gueule d’Alex dans le lac, juste pour voir. Ils protestèrent un peu mais elle savait par expérience qu’ils ne pourraient pas résister et que leur égo viendrait à bout de leur volonté. Enfin, celui d’Alex sans aucun doute ; son frère, lui, avait tout de même l’air un peu plus tempéré, mais qu’importe : Raven était décidée.

« Jean, Moira, je dois avoir des maillots de bain à vous prêter, si vous voulez vous dorer un peu au soleil avant le barbecue.

― Avec plaisir. » fit Jean en se levant.

La jeune écossaise déclina l’offre, trop peu à l’aise dans son corps pour s’exposer ainsi devant des inconnus – et, qui plus est, devant un homme qui lui plaisait.

« Pas pour moi, merci. »

Elle resta assise à table pendant que Jean partait avec Raven et, sans la rouquine, ne se sentit plus trop à sa place autour de cette table. Jusqu’à ce qu’une nouvelle remarque d’Alex lui fasse momentanément oublier sa gêne.

« Attends une seconde… Xavier, c’est ta baraque ?

― Oui. »

Dérangé dans son échange avec Erik, Charles tourna vaguement la tête vers lui et le gratifia d’un air légèrement suffisant.

«  _Et ma chaise, ma table, mon jardin, ma bouffe, ma bière et, accessoirement, ma sœur…_  » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Alex ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à produire une phrase. Moira prit son courage à deux mains et sauta dans la brèche.

« C’est vraiment magnifique, ici.

― N’est-ce pas ? C’est très reposant, je trouve, renchérit Charles.

― Oui. On n’entend aucune voiture, seulement les oiseaux et le vent.

― Et, de temps en temps, un poisson qui saute. » ajouta Charles, faisant blêmir Alex et Scott.

Ils rirent et l’égo des deux frères leur fit relever le menton.

« Dis-voir, Scott, elles sont bizarres tes lunettes, glissa Erik.

― Je… J’ai un petit souci aux yeux, dit-il, pris de court.

― Je les trouve chouette, fit Moira. Ça donne un côté science-fiction plutôt sympa.

― Euh… merci… Oh ! »

Il tourna la tête à se tordre le cou vers Jean et Raven qui arrivaient en maillot de bain. Les deux jeunes femmes déposèrent jupe et chemisier sur leurs chaises puis la blonde mit les mains sur ses hanches.

« Alors, les chochottes, vous venez ?

― Bien sûr !

― Soyez gentils de ne pas énerver les poissons… »

La remarque de Charles les fit tressaillir et Raven éclata de rire.

« Oh, oui, surtout Hannibal, il est très susceptible ces derniers temps. Tu viens, Moira ? Viens au moins t’asseoir au bord de l’eau, ça va être sympa !

― D’accord !

― Qui c’est, Hannibal ? s’enquit un Alex relativement pâle.

― Le grand brochet, répondit obligeamment Charles.

― Le grand bro… Oh. D’accord. »

Charles et Raven échangèrent un clin d’œil complice. Ils déployaient des efforts démesurés pour se retenir de rire devant les deux garçons qui semblaient croire à leur mascarade. Amusé, Erik se pencha vers Charles.

« Il y a vraiment des poissons, dans ce lac ?

― Il y en avait, corrigea Charles tout bas, le héron du coin les a boulotés.

― Hank, tu viens ? appela Raven.

― Je… euh…

― _Vas-y._ »

L’ordre mental du télépathe le fit bondir sur ses pieds et il rejoignit les autres au bord de l’eau comme un automate, laissant seuls les tourtereaux. Sans perdre une seconde, Erik se pencha et vola un autre baiser à Charles.

« Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

― Tu plaisantes ? L’eau doit avoisiner les dix degrés, treize avec de la chance. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, un peu plus long cette fois, suivit d'un sourire entendu. Il y avait fort à parier pour qu’un cri se fasse entendre sous peu.

« Tu m’aides à sortir de quoi nourrir ces pauvres âmes ? »

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit pendant qu’il se levait et Charles le mena jusqu’à la cuisine. Penché dans le frigo, il avisa les différentes sortes de saucisses à griller que Hank avait sorties, puis interrogea ce dernier ainsi que Jean et Raven à distance. Arrivé à Moira, il se retint in extremis et passa par Raven qui lui transmit sa commande, ainsi que celles de Scott et d’Alex.

« Qu’est-ce que je te sors ?

― Qu’est-ce que tu as ? »

L’air de rien, Erik s’était rapproché et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du télépathe et les massait délicatement.

« Des blanches, des blanches aux herbes, des chipolatas et des bocks au fromage.

― Bocks ? Comme bockwurst ?

― C’est ça, farcies au fromage. Tu aimes ?

― J’adore ça.

― Excellent. Une ou deux ?

― Deux. »

Charles entassa les saucisses sur un plateau de métal et sortit les salades. A eux deux, ils eurent tôt fait de déplacer le barbecue, de l’allumer et de faire disparaître les apéritifs rescapés pour faire place au vin, à l’eau et aux sodas. Satisfaits, ils sourirent tandis qu’Erik passait un bras autour des épaules de Charles.

« Gut, constata ce dernier.

― Sehr gut. Sprichts du Deutsch ? lui demanda Erik en l’embrassant sur la tempe.

― Pas vraiment, non.

― Tu comprends tout de même.

― Seulement un peu. Mais je pourrais t’entendre le parler pendant des heures et tu pourrais me raconter n’importe quelle ânerie que ça me captiverait quand même, fit-il en riant tandis qu’il se tournait vers lui.

― Ich bin dazu bereit, mein Schatz. »

Le ronronnement qui échappa à Charles à l’entente de l’accent légèrement guttural fit frissonner l’Allemand qui vint quémander un autre baiser. Cette fois, l’échange fut plus intense ; leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se frôler, se goûter et se mettre à jouer avec tendresse. Le baiser se prolongea en une danse lente et enivrante, les laissant légèrement essoufflés lorsqu’ils se séparèrent et, l’un contre l’autre, ils se sourirent.

« Ta sœur m’a dit que tu étais célibataire, glissa Erik.

― Effectivement.

― Moi aussi.

― Quel heureux hasard. »

Ils rirent de concert jusqu’à ce qu’un hurlement strident ne les interrompe.

« Oh, oh, on dirait qu’Alex a mis un orteil dans le lac.

― Les mollets, même, précisa Erik en plissant les yeux.

― Grands dieux. »

Un nouvel éclat de rire les saisit et Charles s’adossa avec plaisir au torse d’Erik tandis que les bras joliment halés se refermaient autour de lui.

« Je vois que tu as un jeu d’échecs… Tu sais en jouer ? demanda-il pendant qu’il furetait des lèvres dans son cou.

― Disons que je sais perdre avec élégance. »

Les yeux clos, Charles le sentit sourire tout contre sa peau.

« Je vais t’apprendre à gagner avec élégance. Je peux le sortir ?

― A ton aise, murmura Charles avec un sourire amusé, il est en marbre.

― Je me disais aussi. »

Un sourire permanent accroché aux lèvres, Erik alla cueillir une à une les pièces de pierre polie et, une fois les mains pleines, les tendit à Charles. Ce dernier sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et en fit un pseudo-balluchon dans lequel Erik les entassa précautionneusement. Ceci fait, il ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d’œil discret sous le tissu lorsqu’il se pencha pour prendre le plateau.

«  _Mon Dieu, ce qu’il est sexy…_  » pensa-t-il à cet instant.

Bien trop fort cependant pour que cela échappe au télépathe qui manqua d’en lâcher sa cargaison.

Ils allèrent s’installer à quelques mètres du bord du lac où barbotaient laborieusement Scott et Alex tandis que Raven nageait en rond un peu plus loin et que Hank les observait avec amusement. Sur la berge, Jean était allongée sur le dos et Moira, qui se trouvait assise en tailleur à côté d’elle, se retourna pour observer les deux hommes pendant qu’ils s’installaient dans l’herbe. Inconscients de l’attention dont ils faisaient l’objet, ils déposèrent leur matériel et Erik entreprit de placer les pièces sous le regard amoureux de Charles.

« Tu ouvres le bal ?

― Oh, Erik…

― Allez, montre-moi…

― Comme je perds avec élégance ? le coupa-t-il en riant.

― Oui. Montre-moi. »

Inconsciemment, Charles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu’il avait envie de montrer à Erik ne pouvait décemment pas avoir lieu ici et maintenant. Il s’installa plus confortablement puis inspira profondément avant d’avancer un premier pion.

Face à lui, Erik ne manquait rien du spectacle. Quand Charles écarta les jambes pour s’asseoir en tailleur, il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et dû contenir son envie de déboucler la ceinture de métal qui brillait au soleil. Furtivement, il se demanda si lui aussi était un mutant. Cela serait vraiment merveilleux.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un _plouf!_ immédiatement suivit d’un nouveau hurlement strident.

« Alex, quelle haute-contre tu fais, se moqua Charles.

― C’était particulièrement impressionnant, renchérit Erik.

― Au temps pour moi, ajouta Raven, c’est toi la princesse ici, Alex.

― Elle est bonne ? lui demanda Charles.

― Raffermissante. Mais les algues me chatouillent les pieds.

― C’est pas croyable que tu réussisses à rentrer là-dedans, bredouilla Scott en grelotant. Elle est glaciale !

― Vous n’êtes que des tapettes. »

Amusés par le spectacle, les jeunes tourtereaux en oublièrent presque leur partie d’échecs. Cependant et malgré les efforts de Charles, Erik eut tôt fait de glisser un discret mais définitif « échec et mat » à la suite duquel son adversaire fit la moue. Se ressaisissant subitement, il se redressa fièrement et prit un air hautain. Dans le même mouvement, il retira son élastique d’un geste vif et secoua la tête pour ébouriffer sa tignasse dans laquelle il passa une main.

« Quel panache, marmonna Erik en sentant le rouge lui monter derechef aux joues.

― Tu vois ? »

Ils rirent et tournèrent la tête vers Raven qui sortait de l’eau. Jean lui lança une serviette qu’elle rattrapa avec dextérité.

« Ça m’a donné faim, tout ça. Et ça sent bon !

― Les saucisses ne devraient pas tarder à être prêtes, dit Erik en se levant avec le plateau pendant que Charles rassemblait les pièces d’échec. Je vais aller les tourner.

― Charles, tu as racheté de la sauce barbecue ?

― Oui, Raven. »

Son ton mielleux lui valut un coup de serviette mouillée dans le creux des reins qui le propulsa vers Erik qu’il rejoignit au petit trot.


	2. Chapter 2

« Pour te faire pardonner la piscine sèche, Charles, tu pourrais nous installer le cinéma de plein air, non ? Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Les yeux bleus du télépathe s’étrécirent.

« Bonne idée, Raven. Va donc me chercher un grand drap blanc et de quoi le faire tenir. »

Il l’avait bien eue. Les lèvres crispées dans une mimique de frustration amusée, elle obtempéra tandis qu’Alex la reluquait à s’en déboiter la nuque. Charles en profita pour le renvoyer par terre, renversant le verre qu’il tenait par la même occasion.

« Aaah !

― Où tu vas ? s’esclaffa Scott qui était déjà bien allumé.

― Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a cette chaise, à la fin ?! »

Amusée, Jean se tourna vers Charles et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Il avait beau être télépathe et non pur télékinésiste comme elle, il n’était pas incapable de faire bouger quelques petites choses plus ou moins insignifiantes. Plus ou moins… En pensant à ce qui était arrivé à Jean, Xavier s’interrogea brièvement sur ce qu’il serait advenu s’il avait été à sa place.

« Je pense que si tu cessais de reluquer Raven éhontément, tu tiendrais mieux sur ta chaise, fit judicieusement remarquer Erik.

― Tu voudrais que je te laisse le champ libre, peut-être, Lehnsherr ?

― Merci, sans façon. »

Il sourit de cette manière particulière qui faisait tant frissonner Charles et plongea ostensiblement ses yeux de métal dans ceux, bleu lagon, du télépathe. Jean sourit devant cette scène ; elle devait énormément à Charles Xavier et s’il y avait quelque chose qu’elle souhaitait de tout son cœur, c’était bien son bonheur. Celui-ci avait l’air totalement conquis par cet Allemand qui dégageait quelque chose d’à la fois sexy et effrayant, comme s’il ne fallait pas s’y frotter de trop près alors qu’on en avait terriblement envie. Il lui faisait l’effet d’un droséra prêt à s’enrouler autour d’une mouche et elle espérait que Charles ne serait pas cette mouche.

Rapidement, Raven revint avec l’écran de fortune et le film qu’elle avait envie de voir. Son frère se leva pour l’aider et Erik l’imita spontanément. A eux trois, ils eurent tôt fait de tendre le drap entre deux arbres et il ne leur resta plus qu’à s’armer du projecteur et à mettre en route le film.

« Quel film c’est ? s’enquit Alex qui bâillait déjà.

― Le Grand Bleu, répondit distraitement Charles tandis qu’il cherchait un endroit où s’asseoir tout en évaluant ses chances de s’évader avec Erik.

― Un documentaire ? Oh, ça va être chiant, geignit Scott.

― Vous êtes vraiment incultes, ce n’est pas un documentaire et il est très beau !

― Qui, Raven ? Le film ou Jean-Marc Barr ? se moqua Charles.

― Les deux !

― Il faut reconnaître qu’il était à tomber dans ce film, admit-il.

― Qui est à tomber ? »

Amusés par l’intérêt subit d’Erik, le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice.

« Jean-Marc Barr, répondit doucement Charles. Il joue Jacques Mayol dans Le Grand Bleu et… grands dieux, ce qu’il était beau dans ce film… »

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine contrariée et posa une main légère sur l’un de ses pectoraux.

« Tu n’as rien à lui envier, Erik. Bien au contraire. »

Charles se retint de lui voler un baiser. Scott et Alex avaient forcé sur la boisson et il ne voulait pas d’un esclandre. Il frappa des mains.

« Jeunes gens, veuillez vous asseoir.

― Hé, le prof ! On n’est pas tes élèves !

― Encore heureux. Asseyez-vous. »

Il les fit obéir d’une pichenette mentale et invita Jean et Moira à faire de même pendant que Hank tentait de se rapprocher de Raven sous les encouragements télépathiques de Charles. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il s’assit à l’arrière, aux côtés d’Erik, puis s’allongea.

« Ils m’épuisent, ces sales gamins. »

Erik vint se pencher au-dessus de lui en souriant. Doucement, les premières notes de la musique irréelle du générique emplirent le parc et Charles leva la main pour caresser les douces mèches cuivrées. Ses doigts dessinèrent la courbe de la mâchoire et la suivirent quand elle se rapprocha et qu’Erik s’allongeait contre lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.

Les mains du télépathe se mirent alors à masser délicatement le cuir chevelu d’Erik tandis que leurs langues unies entamaient une danse de plus en plus endiablée. Lorsque le baiser se rompit de lui-même, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, d’un commun accord, ils se relevèrent. Charles ne prit même pas la peine de leur forger un alibi dans les esprits de leurs camarades et Raven, qui connaissait fort bien son frère, eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour les voir disparaître dans la maison. Elle sourit.

« Amuse-toi bien, Charles… » murmura-t-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Alex était déjà à deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil. Risquant un coup d’œil en coin, elle s’aperçut que Hank l’observait et sourit. Sa fin de soirée ne s’annonçait pas si mal, en fin de compte…

 

* * *

 

 Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin dans le manoir obscur, Charles en tête, et avalèrent quelques volées de marches jusqu’à sa chambre. Il ne lâcha la main d’Erik que pour refermer la fenêtre et, en jetant un coup d’œil en bas, vit la toile tendue et leurs camarades plus ou moins affalés dans l’herbe grasse. Sentant la présence d’Erik dans son dos, il sourit et se retourna pour lui permettre de l’embrasser.

Si peu… Ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble et pourtant… Charles avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais vécu que pour ses baisers, ses caresses, son souffle chaud tout contre sa peau…

Erik abandonna ses lèvres pour retrouver la peau fine et tendre de son cou, le sentir, le goûter… partout où les vêtements le lui permettaient. Il glissa le long de ce corps inconnu et ses mains de pianistes caressèrent les épaules puis coulèrent sur les pectoraux et le long des côtes pour finalement s’attarder sur les hanches, soulever la chemise et se faufiler dessous.

Les yeux clos, Charles laissa aller sa tête et frissonna lorsqu’elle entra en contact avec le verre froid. Rapidement, un autre frisson le prit mais le nouvel épicentre avoisinait son nombril et il sentit sa peau se couvrir d’une fine chair de poule alors qu’Erik l’embrassait du bout des lèvres. Sentir le visage de cet homme frôler sa peau si près de sa ceinture était presque intenable. Du bout des doigts, il entortilla les courtes mèches rousses tout en lui prodiguant un délicieux massage.

Erik déboutonna son jean et effleura pour la première fois la peau tendre de sa hanche. Délicatement, il glissa un doigt entre le tissu du sous-vêtement et la peau qu’il caressa dans un geste doux mais sans aller trop loin.

Adossé à la fenêtre glaciale, Charles le regardait faire en frissonnant, tant de froid que de désir et lorsqu’Erik leva la tête et qu’il croisa son regard gourmand, il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre.

« Viens. » murmura-t-il en l’invitant à se relever.

Erik obéit et ondula pour épouser ce corps encore inconnu tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient avec fougue. Dans leurs tentatives pour se rapprocher toujours plus l’un de l’autre tout en s’éloignant de la fenêtre qui gênait leurs mouvements, ils tanguèrent à l’aveugle jusqu’au lit et basculèrent sur les draps quand leurs jambes heurtèrent le sommier. Le moelleux du grand matelas les réceptionna en douceur et les deux amants ne semblèrent même pas se rendre compte de leur chute tant ils se dévoraient des yeux et de la bouche.

Allongés en travers, ils n’avaient de cesse de s’embrasser et de se caresser et l’avidité de leurs baisers croissait d’autant que les gestes se faisaient plus pressants.

A demi allongé sur Charles, Erik écarta brusquement les pans de la chemise blanche qui céda dans un bruit caractéristique lorsque les boutons sautèrent. Electrisé par cette fougue, Charles s’agrippa d’une main à sa nuque pour se redresser et le laisser déchirer ce qu’il restait de sa chemise. Ainsi débarrassé du tissu gênant, il entoura la nuque d’Erik de ses bras et l’embrassa avec délectation. Sa peau claire parsemée de tâches de rousseurs se colorait de rose au fur et à mesure que les doigts fins la parcouraient tandis que les mains épousaient la courbe de ses épaules et de son dos et descendaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

Contrastant fortement avec la passion de leurs baisers, le toucher d’Erik était aussi léger que la caresse d’une plume lorsqu’il redessina la frontière entre le jean et la peau pour arriver à cette petite zone juste sous le nombril où il sentit une fine ligne si douce au toucher. Il mourait d’envie de l’embrasser et il le fit. Délaissant à regret les lèvres carmines de Charles, il dévora sa peau d’une myriade de baisers à la fois tendres et passionnés, mais lorsqu’il atteignit son but, il ne put s’empêcher de marquer le bas-ventre frissonnant d’une jolie nébuleuse rouge.

Erik inspira alors profondément tout contre la peau douce de cet Anglais qu’il ne connaissait pas autant qu’il en avait l’impression. Les yeux clos, il suivit des lèvres le tissu qui descendait en même temps qu’il faisait lentement glisser les derniers vêtements de Charles dont les doigts s’égaraient entre ses mèches rousses. Il ne le déshabilla pas totalement cependant, préférant user du jean pour assurer sa prise tandis qu’il embrassait la peau offerte entre ses pans ouverts.

De son côté, Charles n’avait de cesse de perdre son souffle sous les assauts sulfureux d’Erik. Sa tête dépassait du matelas et les efforts qu’il fournissait pour la soutenir afin de pouvoir observer son amant à l’ouvrage l’épuisaient. Inconsciemment, il releva les genoux lorsqu’Erik fit enfin glisser ses vêtements jusqu’à ses chevilles puis lui écarta les jambes. A sa grande surprise, Charles ne ressentait aucune gêne à s’offrir ainsi, c’était comme s’ils venaient de se retrouver après une infinie absence et qu’ils redécouvraient avec délice leurs corps si longtemps esseulés. La tête renversée en arrière et totalement aveugle, il éprouva soudain une confiance absolue pour l’homme qui se mouvait tout contre sa peau et se surprit à gémir alors qu’il avait toujours été extrêmement pudique sur ce plan.

Encouragé par les sons merveilleux qui lui parvenaient, Erik s’autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et, enfin, à les poser sur le corps du jeune docteur en sciences. Dieu, qu’il était beau ainsi abandonné à ses bons soins. Sa tête renversée en arrière étirait son cou, faisant saillir sa pomme d’Adam et sa veine jugulaire qu’Erik voyait palpiter sous les minuscules taches de rousseur. Il suivit de ses yeux envieux le sillon entre les pectoraux jusqu’aux abdominaux discrets mais frémissants sous la peau tendue. Lentement, ses pupilles descendirent sous le nombril de Charles jusqu’à la zone qu’il convoitait avec tant d’ardeur. Une première fois, il y posa les lèvres, savourant longuement ce goût unique, promenant sa langue sur la peau chaude, poussant sa découverte toujours plus loin.

Hypnotisé par les caresses buccales d’Erik, Charles se surprit à s’abandonner de plus en plus. Au fur à mesure que son tendre compagnon approfondissait ses gestes, il se laissait aller et fermait les yeux, compensant partiellement sa frustration en s’agrippant aux draps légers ou aux cheveux d’Erik.

Dans le même temps, celui-ci tendait une main pleine d’espoir vers la table de chevet qu’il ouvrit d’une poussée mentale grâce à la serrure de bronze. Une vieille clef lui servit de troisième main et une bouteille de lubrifiant lui sauta dans la paume, aussitôt suivie par les préservatifs. Ainsi armé, il sourit en caressant des yeux le corps de son amant. Les yeux clos, totalement offert, Charles irradiait de confiance pour lui et Erik adorait ça.

Conquis, il retrouva bien vite sa place entre les genoux relevés et se remit à dévorer la peau douce qui se colorait de rouge partout où il passait, descendant toujours plus bas tandis que l’une de ses mains osait glisser entre les cuisses ouvertes pour enfin découvrir entièrement ce corps magnétique. Erik savoura chaque centimètre de peau, épousant les courbes de Charles de ses doigts, de sa paume et de sa langue, effleurant les recoins les mieux cachés, s’attardant sur les zones les plus érogènes.

La joue contre le bas-ventre de Charles, les yeux clos, il apprécia chacun des battements lointains qui lui parvenait tandis que le cœur de son amant s’affolait de désir. Il sourit en abandonnant ce son envoutant au profit de l’aine qu’il dévora avec fougue, la marquant parfois du bout des dents. Pas suffisamment fort pour le faire souffrir, mais juste assez pour électriser sa peau frémissante. Ainsi, de merveilleux gémissements délicieusement impudiques franchissaient périodiquement les lèvres douces et roses de l’homme qu’il préparait à de plus ardentes caresses.

Chacun des tressaillements de Charles était la plus exquise des récompenses pour Erik qui s’appliquait si bien à lui faire perdre la tête. Il le caressa de ses doigts, de son corps et de sa langue avec une ardeur redoublée, souriant tout contre la peau tendue, exhalant un souffle brûlant qui se cristallisait en minuscules gouttelettes sur le duvet vaporeux qui recouvrait le bas-ventre de son amant éperdu.

Jamais Charles n’avait connu plus exquis préliminaires et son esprit divaguait aux confins de l’espace, dans une nébuleuse aussi étourdissante que grandiose qui explosa en une déflagration de sensations sulfureuses lorsqu’Erik s’insinua en lui.

Au moment où leurs corps avides de plaisir se rencontrèrent, Charles étouffa un gémissement de douleur teinté de désir et d’impatience qu’Erik cueillit directement sur ses lèvres incarnates. Soucieux de son bien-être, il l’embrassa tendrement tandis qu’il leur autorisait une posture plus confortable. Rassemblant ses bras derrière la nuque de Charles, il l’aida à relever sa tête, soulageant ainsi les muscles de son cou et rendant par là même sa bouche plus accessible.

« Ne te retiens pas, Charles, je veux t’entendre, murmura Erik. Je veux savoir… »

Il s’interrompit pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois, jouant avidement avec sa langue jusqu’à se retrouver à bout de souffle.

« Je veux savoir si je te fais mal…

― Erik…

― Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Charles. »

Les mains Charles encadrèrent ses joues finement dessinées et il vint caresser ses lèvres de la pulpe du pouce. Un doux sourire étira sa bouche colorée juste avant qu’il ne lui vole un baiser. S’il avait déjà connu plusieurs femmes et quelques hommes, jamais il ne s’était offert de la sorte. Pour l’heure et malgré la délicieuse préparation à laquelle il avait eu droit, la douleur blessait ses reins par vagues irrégulières. Il tenta de la soulager en relevant ses jambes pour s’agripper aux hanches d’Erik et son souffle se coupa une nouvelle fois alors que s’amorçait le mouvement.

« Ça va aller, murmura Erik dans le creux de l’oreille de Charles. Détends-toi… Là, mon cœur… Oui… Comme ça… »

Sans cesser de lui murmurer ces mots apaisants, il se mit doucement à bouger. Son balancement se fit lent et ample, comme une caresse sulfureuse et il déploya des trésors de maîtrise pour permettre à son amant de se relâcher et de profiter de l’étreinte qu’il était tout prêt à lui offrir avec une passion redoublée. La joue tout contre celle de Charles, il n’avait de cesse de susurrer en même temps qu’il se cambrait pour épouser chaque centimètre carré du corps brûlant de cet homme qui frémissait sous lui et, petit à petit, il le sentit se détendre. Les muscles du cou se relâchèrent, le souffle bloqué retrouva son rythme erratique mais rassurant et les mains puissantes vinrent enserrer ses hanches quand Charles lui intima de s’enfoncer plus avant. Le long gémissement qu’obtint Erik en s’exécutant lui donna la chair de poule.

Entendre cet homme gémir de plaisir en l’attirant à lui était la plus belle des consécrations et il la savoura dans toute sa mesure. Allongé contre lui, il l’embrassa avec douceur sur le front, les yeux, la gorge, partout où il le pouvait sans avoir à priver la nuque de Charles de son appui. Ses lèvres fines s’entrouvrirent, laissant pointer une langue rose et avide qui goûta la peau claire avec délectation, s’autorisant même parfois à la marquer d’une légère trace aussi rouge que les lèvres de l’Anglais.

Sur les draps blancs et aériens, leurs deux corps se mouvaient avec souplesse tandis qu’Erik battait la mesure à la recherche de ce point si particulier capable de transpercer Charles d’un fulgurant éclair de plaisir. Il sut immédiatement qu’il en était tout proche lorsqu’un gémissement long et rauque se perdit entre leurs lèvres jointes. Un autre le suivit aussitôt, forçant le brun à s’écarter quelque peu pour conserver son souffle, mais Erik ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Électrisé par ses réactions, il accrut le rythme de ses hanches et les soupirs de Charles montèrent en intensité pour son plus grand plaisir. Le visage enfoui dans son cou et l’oreille tout près de ses lèvres, Erik s’abreuvait de ses gémissements alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus fougueux et, d’un coup, Charles se mit à crier.

« Erik ! Oh, Eri… »

Sa voix aux accents aigus mourut dans sa gorge quand son amant heurta derechef sa prostate. Agrippé à sa nuque et à ses cheveux, Charles venait de perdre tout contrôle sur ses réactions. Les jambes nouées autour de la taille d’Erik, il se laissait posséder tout entier et comme il adorait ça ! Les yeux clos, envahi par le plaisir, il en oublia toute gêne.

« Erik… Oh ! Oui… Oui ! Oh, Erik… Plus fort, Erik, le supplia-t-il désespérément. _Viens plus fort… Oh mon dieu, oui ! Comme ça !_ »

La voix de Charles se répercuta à l’intérieur du crâne d’Erik comme un roulement de tonnerre qui le galvanisa et le poussa à laisser éclater sa fougue. Aussitôt, les suppliques de son amant cédèrent la place à des gémissements puis à des cris de plaisir de plus en plus rapprochés.

Ce que Charles pouvait être beau, même magnifique ainsi abandonné ! les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, avec ce sourire qui étirait les commissures de ses lèvres tandis que les assauts ardents d’Erik les emmenaient jusqu’au bord du précipice !

Quand Charles perdit pied, la lame de fond qui s’empara de son corps se propagea à travers sa peau et éclata au cœur de celui d’Erik qu’elle faucha vivement. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert, à la fois ravis et totalement dépassés par la fulgurance de l’orgasme qui les souleva avec force et les projeta dans un tourbillon de plaisir dont ils ressortirent éreintés mais heureux.

Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Charles, Erik reprenait péniblement son souffle, ses halètements rythmés par ceux qui gonflaient ponctuellement la gorge blanche contre sa joue rosie. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes et, peu à peu, leurs souffles s’apaisèrent. Lové au creux du corps de Charles, il se redressa à regret et se retira, non sans embrasser longuement la bouche grenat qui s’ouvrait comme une fleur au soleil, laissant voir une langue aussi rouge qu’une rose, aussi douce que du velours.

Exténués par l’ardeur de leurs ébats et la touffeur de la chambre qui avait recueilli les rayons du soleil couchant, ils s’enlacèrent au centre du lit et, la joue sur les oreillers plumeux, se sourirent sans se quitter des yeux, sans mot dire, sans cesser de se caresser du bout des doigts, du bout du nez, du front et des lèvres, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil vainque enfin leur volonté.

 

* * *

 

Au petit matin, la lumière de l’aube les tira doucement de leur torpeur et quand Charles ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le visage serein d’Erik à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Souriant devant un si beau spectacle, il leva sa main libre pour lui caresser la tempe et dégager son front des quelques mèches rebelles qui y avaient élu domicile. Ce doux contact acheva de le réveiller et il sourit à son tour juste avant que Charles ne vienne cueillir cette adorable mimique sur ses lèvres fines. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, entortillés dans les draps qu’ils avaient tant malmenés la veille, échevelés, légèrement engourdis mais heureux.

A demi allongé sur son compagnon, Charles jouait des mains et des jambes pour se débarrasser du linge de lit sans rompre le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. De leur côté, les mains d’Erik n’avaient de cesse de parcourir son corps chaud, caressant le dos et les reins, malaxant les fesses rondes et s’agrippant aux mèches brunes rendues sauvages par l’étreinte nocturne.

Enfin libérés du drap envahissant, les deux amants roulèrent plusieurs fois, l’un tentant de prendre l’ascendant sur l’autre afin de lui offrir les caresses plus intenses qui leur manquaient déjà, jusqu’à ce que Charles immobilise Erik. Il n’y mit aucune force, juste des murmures et des caresses et, sous elles, le bel Allemand se retourna docilement, offrant son dos à ses délicates attentions.

Charles lui baisa la nuque et les épaules, promenant son souffle chaud au plus près de la chair frémissante, dressant les minuscules poils de duvet. Une langue douce remplaça bien vite la caresse vaporeuse et descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale jusque dans le creux des reins. Là, il ne put se retenir et une marque rouge apparut sur la fesse gauche d’Erik qui laissa échapper un grognement de contentement. Bien décidé à le voir se muer en gémissement de plaisir, Charles glissa une main sous son ventre à la recherche de ce qui pourrait l’aider à engendrer pareille métamorphose et sourit lorsqu’il sentit les muscles se tendre. Les hanches d’Erik se soulevèrent et vinrent à la rencontre des siennes, lui laissant tout le loisir d’explorer son corps magnifique.

La main qui allait et venait entre ses cuisses faisait graduellement monter le désir d’Erik, enflammant ses reins puis son corps tout entier quand Charles introduisit un premier doigt entre les chairs chaudes de son intimité. Quand avait-il pu se munir du lubrifiant ? Erik l’ignorait mais la sensation grisante du froid le fit frissonner.

La bouteille qui flottait docilement au côté de Charles chuta alors sur le tapis d’Orient dans un bruit mat et il profita du léger sursaut de son amant pour accentuer sa présence dans son corps brûlant de désir. Un premier gémissement délicieusement lubrique franchit les lèvres germaniques, dessinant un sourire de triomphe sur celles de Charles qui n’avait de cesse d’embrasser le dos offert et de masser voluptueusement l’entrejambe d’Erik.

Alors, Charles autorisa son esprit à englober celui de l’homme qui partageait si divinement sa couche. Sans violer ses souvenirs, il s’immisça dans les sensations sulfureuses qui l’habitaient, les goûtant avec délectation et les modulant avec habileté. Rapidement, les geignements d’Erik se firent plus longs, plus quémandeurs, et plus d’une fois, Charles l’empêcha de jouir en usant tantôt de sa main, tantôt de ses pouvoirs télépathiques. Il ressentait son plaisir et sa frustration comme s’ils étaient siens et cela le transcendait au plus haut point.

Le souffle aussi court que celui d’Erik, arc-bouté contre son dos musclé, Charles retira ses mains avec une lenteur presque cruelle qui fit protester son amant. Il le voulait en lui et immédiatement, Charles le savait, il l’entendait et le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Le préservatif fut enfilé si vite qu’Erik n’eut pas le temps de se languir et son dos se creusa lorsqu’il sentit derechef la fraîcheur du lubrifiant entre ses fesses que son Anglais écartait des deux mains.

« _Oh, Charles, viens… Viens, je t’en prie…_  »

L’inconsciente supplique était à la fois silencieuse et assourdissante. Elle électrisa Charles mais il obéit lentement, laissant tout le temps à son compagnon de s’habituer à l’intrusion.

Les légers tiraillements qu’Erik ressentait ne ternissait aucunement son plaisir, au contraire, ils apportaient un goût piquant qui le faisait sourire. La joue contre le matelas et le dos arqué, il apprécia l’entrée de Charles dans toute sa mesure et lorsque son bassin rencontra ses fesses, un long gémissement lui échappa. Totalement à la merci de Charles, il ne maîtrisait plus ni son corps ni ses pensées qui résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête du télépathe qui s’en délectait autant qu’il en jouait.

Erik était à deux doigts de la jouissance, Charles le savait et il déployait des merveilles d’ingéniosité pour la retarder. Ses mouvements lents et calculés envoyèrent de puissantes ondes de plaisir dans leurs deux corps, leur coupant presque le souffle. Partager ainsi le plaisir d’Erik était si délicieux que c’en devenait périlleux car ils étaient si près du gouffre qu’un seul coup de rein aurait pu suffire à les y précipiter.

« Charles, gémit Erik. Charles… Tiefer… Stärker… Charles… »

La supplique était presque un murmure et Charles obéit avec ferveur, arrachant un premier cri de plaisir à Erik, puis un autre et encore un autre, de plus en plus hauts et de plus en plus proches.

Alors qu’Erik se redressait, il fut vivement plaqué contre le matelas et maintenu ainsi, ce qui forma un sourire squalide sur son visage contracté tandis qu’il étendait les bras pour prendre appui sur la tête de lit. Il n’avait de cesse de supplier Charles dans cette langue gutturale qui le faisait tant frissonner.

Tiefer.

Stärker.

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête du télépathe et guidaient ses mouvements qui, soudain, se firent plus ardents. Exalté, Erik cria son plaisir encore plus fort. C’était si bon d’être ainsi suspendu au-dessus du vide ! Sentir Charles le posséder aussi impétueusement était délicieux et il creusa davantage le dos quand il se sentit chuter. L’orgasme qui les faucha fut si intense qu’ils en eurent le souffle coupé et le lit grinça si fort qu’il manqua de se briser tant leurs soubresauts furent frénétiques.

Terrassés, ils s’effondrèrent et sombrèrent dans une douce torpeur qui apaisa peu à peu leurs souffles saccadés.

Lorsque Charles eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il se redressa avec précaution et baisa la nuque d’Erik, promenant le bout de son nez sur sa peau luisante. Au moment où il allait se retirer, Erik le retint et se tordit le cou pour effleurer son visage de ses lèvres.

« _Bleib… bleib ein bisschen länger, liebling…_  »

La demande muette le fit sourire tout contre sa bouche et il se pencha davantage pour l’embrasser, l’accompagnant tandis qu’il le rallongeait, le caressant une dernière fois d’un lent mouvement de hanche avant de s’écarter. La brusque sensation de manque fit grogner Erik alors qu’il se tournait pour faire face à Charles qui se débarrassait du préservatif. Allongé sur le côté, il ouvrit ses bras pour inviter son bel amant à s’y lover, ce qu’il fit avec grand plaisir. Blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils ne soufflèrent mot et se laissèrent gagner par la somnolence.

A travers la fenêtre, leurs yeux embués voyaient poindre l’aube dont les couleurs pastel coloraient joliment ce frais matin de printemps. Loin vers l’horizon, de minuscules points à peine visibles dessinaient un V mouvant venu du sud. Les trompettes des grues parvenaient à peine jusqu’à eux et ils se laissèrent bercer par cette musique ténue accompagnée par les premiers pépiements des passereaux.

Le tintement cristallin de l’horloge du couloir brisa joliment le charme et Erik sourit en inspirant le parfum sauvage des cheveux de Charles.

« Ça t’arrive souvent de coucher le premier soir ? »

Amusé par la taquinerie, celui-ci rétorqua :

« Tu m’as fait faire beaucoup de choses que je n’avais jamais faites.

― Du auch mein liebe. »

Les lèvres de Charles s’étirèrent en un sourire juste avant qu’elles n’embrassent la gorge à leur portée. Il n’avait pas besoin de cours pour comprendre cette tendre phrase. Pareil surnom aurait dû leur sembler prématuré mais était au contraire aussi naturel que le lever du Soleil qui dardait peu à peu ses rayons obliques sur leur couche.

D’un mouvement souple, il vint s’allonger sur le corps brûlant d’Erik qui s’empressa de l’entourer de ses bras. Ils allaient s’embrasser quand la porte s’ouvrit à la volée sur Raven qui se figea aussitôt.

Ahuris, les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme allaient de leurs visages hébétés à leurs côtés nus et aux fesses de Charles. Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, fascinée plus que choquée et finit par réussir à sortir un son.

« Je venais voir si tu étais réveillé, Charles.

― Et quelles conclusions en tires-tu ?

― Tu m’as tout l’air très réveillé.

― Bien. »

Amusé par le flegme de son amant, Erik l’imita.

« Il y avait autre chose ?

― Je me demandais aussi où tu avais atterri.

― Ici, répondit Erik très calmement.

― En effet, constata-t-elle.

― Et ? l’interrogea Charles.

― Et c’est tout.

― Dans ce cas, si tu veux bien refermer la porte.

― Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Elle obéit et ils eurent tout juste le temps d’échanger un regard en coin, se retenant de rire, quand la porte se rouvrit. Erik nota que Raven n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du postérieur de son frère.

« Je voulais aussi vous faire savoir que Hank, Jean, Moira et moi-même sommes réveillés, qu’Alex dort sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et que Scott commence à émerger de sous le sofa.

― Très bien.

― Du coup, ça serait bien que vous descendiez. En bas. Je veux dire, au rez-de-chaussée.

― Merci, Raven. »

Elle disparut à nouveau derrière le chêne massif et, cette fois, Erik étouffa un rire.

« Une petite troisième ? »

Charles tendit l’oreille.

« A priori non.

― Elle a beaucoup aimé tes fesses.

― J’ai remarqué. »

Erik leva un sourcil taquin.

« Il faut dire qu’elles sont magnifiques.

― Il faut dire qu’elle ne les avait jamais vues. » enchaîna Charles avec un sourire.

Il l’embrassa brièvement mais tendrement pendant que les grandes mains d’Erik massaient les fesses en question.

« Même pas quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

― Non. A vrai dire, nous n’avons pas grandi ensemble, mes parents ont adopté Raven quand elle avait cinq ans et moi huit. J’ai rapidement été envoyé en pensionnat et elle est restée ici. »

Son amant hocha la tête. Ainsi, ils n’étaient pas génétiquement liés. Charles, s’il ne lit pas dans ses pensées à cet instant, devina son inquiétude et poursuivit :

« Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien quand nous nous sommes revus car elle avait mal vécu mon départ ainsi que le fait qu’elle ne m’attirait pas, bien qu’elle soit devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle est et restera toujours ma sœur, même si nous n’avons pas le même sang. Ça a été dur pour elle au début, elle pensait que je la rejetais car elle était différente. Mais elle a mûri et les choses se sont arrangées, heureusement.

― Je comprends.

― D’ailleurs, il y a de grandes chances pour qu’elle nous taquine. Surtout après ce qu’il vient de se passer… Elle a de la matière pour le faire et elle ne va certainement pas s’en priver… »

Erik cueillit le rire de Charles directement sur ses lèvres et sourit tandis qu’il l’embrassait. Il connaissait si peu cet homme et pourtant il l’aimait avec une telle force… Il était incapable d’expliquer pourquoi. Charles sentait cet amour qui l’englobait comme de douces ailes de plume et il irradiait de la même tendresse. Jamais il n’avait aimé avec une telle complétion et jamais il n’aurait imaginé que cela lui tomberait dessus ainsi, mais il avait la nette impression de nager dans le bonheur pour la toute première fois.

« Je n’ai pas honte de ce qu’il s’est passé, Charles. Au contraire, je suis très fier de descendre les rejoindre avec toi. »

Touché par la confession, Charles le serra contre lui.

« Moi aussi, Erik. »

La main de ce dernier vint caresser ses cheveux et il sourit, comblé.

Un bruit sourd suivi de rires et de quelques insultes décousues leur parvinrent soudain du rez-de-chaussée et il murmura sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Je crois qu’Alex est descendu du plan de travail. »

Erik rit et Charles se redressa pour l’embrasser partout où il le pouvait, caressant ses joues de ses doigts et ses jambes des siennes. Ils se câlinèrent encore quelques instants puis se levèrent à regret, étirant leurs corps engourdis.

Erik fixait le lit d’un œil nostalgique quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il vit Charles debout dans l’embrasure d’une seconde porte, totalement nu, extrêmement désirable, atrocement tentateur, avec un sublime contrapposto digne des plus grandes statues antiques.

La main relevée au-dessus de sa tête l’invita à le rejoindre.

« Komm hier, mein liebe. »

Son accent anglais était si adorable qu’une chair de poule se hâta de recouvrir les bras d’Erik, sauta sur sa nuque et se propagea partout en le faisant frissonner. En un instant, il fut dans ses bras et l’embrassa avec ferveur, laissant Charles reculer et l’entraîner sous l’eau ruisselante dans la belle douche à l’italienne.

 

* * *

 

« Bon, qu’est-ce qu’ils fichent ? »

Adossée au réfrigérateur, Raven fixait le plafond avec un air de reproche.

« Cela m’étonnerait que tu trouves une réponse sur les stucs de la cuisine. » déclara intelligemment Hank.

La jeune femme soupira puis lui sourit.

« Si je remontais, je suis certaine que je la trouverais.

― Allons, tu sais très bien ce qu’ils font. »

Au souvenir de leur propre étreinte, il rougit, gêné de n’avoir pu lui en offrir qu’une alors qu’il savait qu’Erik et Charles s’étaient montré plus… performants. Comme si elle avait emprunté les pouvoirs de son frère l’espace d’un instant, Raven sourit encore et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Elle savait que Hank se sentait surclassé par elle et même par Charles et elle voulait qu’il se décharge de ce poids inutile. Lui tournant le dos, elle lui prit les mains pour l’inciter à l’enlacer et tangua doucement d’un pied sur l’autre pour les bercer tendrement. Conquis, le jeune scientifique posa sa joue contre la sienne et sourit, heureux.

Les yeux clos, il entendit vaguement l’eau couler à l’étage et supposa avec raison que les amants se douchaient sans doute coquinement. Il rougit à nouveau et chassa ces images parasites de sa tête pour son concentrer sur celles, vivaces et splendides, de Raven dans sa peau bleue magnifique qui s’offrait à lui avec confiance et volupté.

Quand ils voulurent contourner le plan de travail, ils buttèrent sur Alex qui, étalé face contre terre, dormait profondément. Amusée, Raven le poussa du pied.

« Allez la carpette, réveille-toi !

― Mois fort ! gémit Scott un peu plus loin et le visage entre les mains.

― Alors quoi, on a la gueule de bois ? »

Un geignement inintelligible lui parvint et elle rit. Croisant le regard de Jean, elle eut droit à un sourire. La rouquine était heureuse pour elle et cela se voyait. Quant à Moira, elle fixait le parc d’un air absent et Raven ne s’en formalisa guère, préférant concentrer ses efforts sur les deux frères dont les cheveux semblaient subitement s’être mis à pousser vers l’intérieur.

Elle était presque parvenue à réveiller Alex quand Charles et Erik apparurent au bas de l’escalier. Frais comme des gardons, ils les saluèrent d’un large sourire.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ?

― Très, très bien, répondit Raven.

― Oh, oui, renchérit Hank.

― Hnn… » geignit Scott.

Alex ronfla, faisant rire Charles.

« Eh bien, j’en connais deux qui ont le réveil difficile. Café ? »

Un « oui » collectif jaillit, faisant sourire le télépathe qui enjamba Alex avant de le réveiller en lui insufflant la pensée qu’il venait de tomber dans le lac sous le nez d’Hannibal. Le pauvre garçon hurla en s’agitant frénétiquement, tentant vainement de nager sur le marbre du sol, provoquant l’hilarité générale quand il supplia :

« Oh non, pas le brochet ! Pas le brochet ! »

Appuyé sur le plan de travail, Erik se pencha vers lui.

« Attention, derrière toi ! »

Il paniqua encore plusieurs secondes pour le plus grand plaisir de ses camarades qui riaient à gorge déployée. Sa frayeur passée, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et, quand il y fut parvenu, se renfrogna.

« C’est pas drôle !

― Bien sûr que si, hoqueta Raven. T’aurais dû voir ta tête !

― Anthologique, affirma Jean.

― C’est qu’il est gros, ce brochet. » se moqua Charles.

L’air de rien, il avait ancré l’idée dans l’esprit d’Alex et se promit de la lui retirer au bout de quelques heures. Il servit les cafés et revint vers le comptoir pour se faire un chocolat chaud. Sentant un esprit oublié, il leva les yeux vers Moira et sourit.

« Moira ? Je te sers quelque chose ? »

Gênée par il ne savait quoi, elle rougit et tarda à répondre, alors Charles leva une tasse.

« Café ? Chocolat chaud ?

― Je veux bien un chocolat, merci.

― Ça marche ! »

Il lui servit son excellent breuvage maison qu’il agrémenta de quelques éclats de chocolat qu’elle regarda disparaître dans la mousse légère.

« Merci Charles, c’est délicieux.

― N’est-ce pas ? C’est tellement meilleur que cette mixture infâme tirée de la machine, dit-il en désignant les cafés que buvaient les autres.

― Hn…

― Dis-moi, Scott, et si tu élargissais ton vocabulaire ? »

Charles lui fit une tasse de thé dans laquelle il ajouta une cuillerée de miel et un quartier de citron avant de la poser devant son nez afin de l’aider à revenir parmi eux. Il se versa ensuite le reste de chocolat et vint s’appuyer contre le fauteuil où s’était installé Erik. Inconsciemment, celui-ci se rapprocha et leva vers lui un regard amoureux.

Alors qu’elle tournait à nouveau la tête vers Charles, Moira manqua d’en lâcher son chocolat. Le jeune homme venait de se pencher pour poser sa tasse et en profitait pour embrasser Erik. Ils se séparèrent à peine pour échanger quelques mots avant de réitérer le baiser, de manière plus intime cette fois. Désarçonnée, la jeune fille affichait une expression choquée qui surprit Raven lorsqu’elle se tourna vers elle. Elle n’eut pas à chercher bien loin l’origine du malaise de l’Écossaise et étouffa une grimace qu’elle voulut compatissante.

« Moira, murmura-t-elle, je… Il ne faut pas faire cette tête-là… »

Les yeux de la brune se firent durs et froids quand ils croisèrent les siens mais ses traits feignirent un mensonge.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en posant sa tasse à peine entamée. Remercie-le pour son hospitalité. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et sortit. Partagée entre la gêne et la colère, Raven s’apprêtait à la rattraper quand Jean l’en empêcha. Le geste était simple et discret, mais l’expression qu’elle affichait valait mille mots.

Elle trouva Moira assise sur l’escalier monumental qui habillait l’entrée du manoir, le visage entre les mains. A cet instant, elle regretta de ne plus être télépathe, même si elle n’avait nul besoin de ce pouvoir pour connaître l’état d’esprit de la jeune fille… Elle s’assit auprès d’elle et attendit.

« Elle… Je… »

Jean laissa Moira bredouiller quelques secondes, ne voulant pas la brusquer, puis elle la prit doucement par les épaules et là, les paroles coulèrent à flot.

« Je les ai entendus, Jean… Char… Charles et Erik… Je cherchais les toilettes et je les ai entendus… Ils… Ils faisaient…

― Je sais, Moira, murmura Jean. Je sais. J’ai entendu aussi. »

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle et elle poursuivit :

« Moira, je te dirais bien que Raven ne pensait pas à mal en t’invitant ici et c’est sans doute vrai. »

Jean fit une pause et inspira profondément. Elle n’avait pas l’intention de lui mentir.

« Je vais te donner mon avis là-dessus. Charles est un homme formidable mais il a tendance à… voleter, si tu veux. Il ne s’est jamais fixé. Je sais que Raven aimerait le voir casé et tranquillisé. Charles est intelligent alors Raven s’est mis en tête de lui trouver une petite amie intelligente. Tu possèdes ce critère, Moira. »

Elle se tut et essuya gentiment les larmes de la brune.

« Selon Raven, qui connaît bien son frère, il faut le reconnaître, tu es le genre de Charles. C’est vrai. Mais elle n’avait pas envisagé qu’il puisse y avoir quelqu’un d’autre qui le soit. Je veux dire, ici, hier soir. »

Jean se morigénait que la diplomatie ne soit pas son fort mais ses paroles semblaient tout de même apaiser Moira car elle ne pleurait plus.

« Je vais être franche avec toi, tu as plu à Charles. Quand il t’a vue, il a été attiré par toi et il a immédiatement adopté son "air de charmeur" comme je l’appelle et qu’il prend toujours quand il drague. Je ne suis pas en train de te dénigrer, bien au contraire, j’essaye de te faire comprendre que ce n’était pas dirigé contre toi… Parce que… »

Elle soupira.

« Parce que quand Charles a découvert Erik, j’ai bien cru qu’il allait s’évanouir. Je l’ai souvent vu aborder des filles – et même des hommes – qui lui plaisaient, mais jamais je ne l’ai vu comme ça. Il a eu un coup de foudre. Je suis triste pour toi parce qu’il te plait et qu’il a fallu que tu voies ça… Mais ces choses ne se contrôlent pas et c’est arrivé… »

Les yeux de Moira étaient perdus dans le vague mais elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Raven n’a pas réfléchi plus loin et ce qu’elle a fait était incorrect. Nous sommes d’accord. Mais je ne crois pas qu’il faille en tenir rigueur à Charles. Il a semblé oublier le monde entier à l’instant où il a vu Erik. Il n’a pas cherché à te faire souffrir…

― Je sais… »

Moira ne lui dit pas comment elle-même était tombée amoureuse de Charles quand elle l’avait vu traverser le campus, quelques mois auparavant.

Après un instant de silence, elle reprit :

« Tu sembles beaucoup l’aimer. Charles, précisa-t-elle devant l’air interrogatif de Jean.

― Oh, oui. Tu vois, Charles a changé ma vie. J’ai eu… J’ai eu de gros problèmes pendant mon adolescence, ce qui faisait que je ne m’acceptais pas. Par-dessus le marché, je me haïssais. Jusqu’à ce que je rencontre Charles. »

Jean réfléchit quelques secondes à un moyen d’éviter d’aborder le sujet de la mutation, puis poursuivit :

« Il m’a ouvert les bras alors que tout le monde me montrait du doigt et il m’a écouté. Longtemps. Il a subi, aussi. J’étais dangereuse pour moi-même mais également pour les autres. Pourtant, il ne m’a pas abandonnée. Grâce à lui, aujourd’hui, je suis en paix, je suis fière de ce que je suis et je n’ai plus peur. Ni de moi, ni des autres. Tout cela, c’est à Charles que je le dois. A Charles et à personne d’autre. »

Elle sourit.

« Mais Charles est comme il est. Un peu m’as-tu-vu, un peu fanfaron parfois, oui. Mais ce dont je suis absolument sûre, c’est que c’est un homme bien. S’il te dit qu’il sera toujours là pour toi, tu peux être certaine que c’est vrai.

― Je te crois. »

Jean lui enserra gentiment les épaules.

« Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Raven. Tu as quand même passé une bonne soirée ?

― Oui… C’était agréable de discuter avec toi. Et avec Hank aussi. »

La rousse sourit.

« Hank est parfois un peu trop axé biochimie et génétique mais quand il se souvient qu’il peut utiliser d’autres sujets de conversation, il devient encore plus intéressant. »

Elle rit et poursuivit :

« Je serais heureuse que l’on puisse se revoir, toutes les deux. »

Après avoir essuyé ses dernières larmes, Moira acquiesça.

« Oui, moi aussi. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !  
> N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions :)  
>  _Akirion & Maeglin_


End file.
